We All Have Scars
by Youslackin
Summary: A short play. One shot of two friends playing truth or dare. Read plz and leave reviews TY.


Playwright Title:  
**We all have scars**

Characters:

Alexis – a 16 year old girl with short hair and a tomboy's style. She doesn't quite act her age and sometimes behaves badly.

Samantha – 15 years old. She is a good girl at heart but the kind that could be easily manipulated.

Setting:

Samantha (or Sam) is sleeping over Alexis' house. Alexis (aka Alex) has just turned 16, they went to watch a movie and have dinner to celebrate and now they are in Alex's room playing games and gossiping. Alex's room is bright pink and purple. The TV is on although the girls aren't watching. On the floor are board games and their pieces scattered about. The scene opens with Samantha and Alexis playing Truth or Dare.

SAM:  
One time, when I was like 9 years old, I walked in on my Ma and Pa.

ALEX:  
Really? Gross! What did they say? Did they stop at least?

SAM:  
They did but I closed the door before they could say anything to me. Then we all just kind of acted like it never happened. I'm glad they didn't try to talk to with me about it though, that would've been awkward!

ALEX:  
Tell me about it! Thank god that didn't happen to me. I'd probably run out to blind myself.

SAM:  
Please, I'm still traumatized about it. I never told that to anyone though it's so embarrassing.

ALEX:  
Your secret is fine with me. You're like my closest friend... my bestie. I would never go out and blab about it.

SAM:  
Aw, Alex you're silly. Anyway it's your turn. Truth or Dare?

ALEX:  
Truth.

SAM:  
How far have you ever gone with a boy?

ALEX:  
Oh, you jerk. I knew that was coming! This one time I kissed a boy, he pulled me into the girl's bathroom and then he showed me his thing.

SAM:  
How did it look?

ALEX:  
I didn't like it. It looked like a turtle or something.

(They both laugh)

SAM:  
Dude, it's not supposed to look like that!

ALEX:  
I don't know- It was the only time I've ever seen one in person. You know that I don't get along with people, let alone boys. I keep to myself; I really don't mind being a 16 year old virgin.

SAM:  
Well usually girls only try to stay virgins until 16, you know for the car and the big party. After that it doesn't even matter right?

ALEX:  
I don't care for that stuff. (Pauses for a moment) Hey you're still a virgin right?

SAM:  
That is for me to know and for you to find out!

ALEX:  
Ohhh… lezbo! (Sticking out her tongue)

SAM:  
Hold up, I didn't mean it like that! I meant for you to use it as a Truth or Dare question, ughh. Never mind.

ALEX:  
(Laughs) What ever you do on your personal time is your business.

SAM:  
ALEXIS!

ALEX:  
Alright, I'm sorry. Let's continue Truth or Dare.

SAM:  
Eh, Truth.

ALEX:  
Again? We can't keep picking Truth dude, we have to switch it up soon.

SAM:  
Fine. I'll pick dare next turn, but for now I stick to Truth.

ALEX:  
If you're still picking truth then I get to pick it too next turn if I want.

SAM:  
Deal, now go.

ALEX:  
What was the worst thing you have ever done?

SAM:  
Worst thing? I thought you were going to ask me about boys.

ALEX:  
I'd rather keep you innocent in my mind. Not knowing about your sex life is fine with me. But I just want to know the worst thing you've done so I'll really have a feeling about if you're still a goody-too-shoes or not.

SAM:  
(Sighs) I don't tend to do things just to be mean… Alright I just remembered something. One time I tossed a girls lunch tray even though I knew she couldn't afford another one. Her family doesn't have much money. I felt really bad afterwards.

ALEX:  
Why'd you do it?

SAM:  
Someone said she was talking shit about me. I found out later it was a lie. They just wanted me to pick on the girl. Poor thing just sat there and cried. I never got a chance to apologize. The girl totally avoids me.

ALEX:  
That's not that bad.

SAM:  
What about you, I'll use that as my next Truth question. What's the meanest thing you've ever done?

ALEX:  
If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell.

SAM:  
I swear on it.

ALEX:  
Okay. So back when I used to live on Ludlow I had a neighbor with a mean old dog. The thing always used to bark and growl at me for no reason! One day the old man had the nerve to say that Spot could sense when someone was a bad egg. Could you believe that shit?  
Anyway I played nice for a while. Then I gained the dogs trust and I started to feed the dog all kinds of shit. Anti-freeze in meatballs, rat poison in chicken, chocolate, peanuts, you name it. When the dog died the man stood indoors for weeks. (Laughs) Fuckin' pussy. He wanted a bad egg, and he sure as hell got one. My mom said the man was heartbroken after that. Apparently he had that dog for almost 20 years.

SAM:  
You cannot be serious.

ALEX:  
I killed a cat before too! It was a stray. I don't like strays too tuff. I was walking down an alley and this stupid this starts to hiss at me and stuff. I went off got it some food, lured it in. I took it to my backyard and downed it in a laundry bin. I didn't feel bad one bit. Street cats are just as good as vermin to me. It put up a good fight that for sure. Scratched up my arms, see? (Rolls up her sleeves)

SAM:  
Jesus Christ! Alexis, what the fuck!?

ALEX:  
What? They're just scars, we all have them. They've faded over the years but when it happened I was stuck wearing long sleeves for a long time… fucked up my swag.

SAM:  
(Hands on her chest in shock) I - I heard you had those marks, but people said that it was because you cut yourself or something.

ALEX:  
Cut myself? What do I look like, some kind of freak?  
Oh my gosh! I just thought of a perfect idea for your next dare, if you choose to take it. Truth or Dare.

SAM:  
I don't think I want to play anymore, Alex. I'm not feeling too good. Maybe I'll just go to sleep now.

ALEX:  
Aw, damn. It was just getting fun. Okay I guess. Goodnight, see you in the morning bestie!

(The TV and the lights turn off leaving the characters in darkness. End scene.)


End file.
